Jabberwocky Attack Force Douglas
Douglas (ダグラス) is a male enemy in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. He is one of Jabberwocky's riot officers who being summoned and he serves as minor antagonist in the game. He also appeared as enemy officer character only in Chapter 2 "Finding Kiraha". Role in Game Aruto Arc Douglas is only appears in Chapter 1 "Finding Kiraha" as one of the enemy officers along with Douglas. to create a chaos and slaughter all of the people who against the Jabberwocky army mercilessly. However, he was killed shortly by the player after the player found Kiraha, then he eventually dissipated into thin air just like others. Character Information Appearance Douglas appearance is identical to the original. Personality Douglas is ruthless and very violent warrior in combat, his duty is to slaughter all of the people who against the Jabberwocky army mercilessly. However, after he was killed by the player, he apologies to Jabberwocky. Quotes *"Bask in the beauty of my muscle!" *"How could anybody but the chosen one beats me!" Gameplay Note: all enemy officers are shared with the same stats and EXP get in Stage 2 only. Movesets This character is not playable and he cannot perform charge related combos, counters, skills, musou or burst attacks. Also he has only aerial normal combo. Ground Moveset : A hammer stomp, causes flinching to the player. , , , : A multi swing combo 4 times. Spiral knock the player away at last hit via Spiral Hard Knockdown for 10 seconds. Aerial/air combo Moveset , , , , : A aerial 4 swing combo. Spiral knock the player away at last hit via Spiral Hard Knockdown for 10 seconds. , : A downward hammer stomp that launches the player up the air. Skill Attack Stomp Clap: Douglas delays and stomps on the ground within 5 meters with his hammer to pull nearby enemies and slow them down for a few seconds. Afterwards, it causes earthquake that paralyzing the player for 5 seconds. The cooldown between each skill attack used is 30 second. Super Attack Douglas has no Super Attacks. Strategy Most weak enemy officers, fighting against Douglas is the easiest and very easy to kill him by the player due to his weakness lies with a lack of the ability of aerial regains, counterattacks or retaliates, making him extremely vulnerable to Air Combo attacks and lead him a endless air/juggle until he was defeated. His Stomp Clap can cause slow the players down on hit, leaving the player wide open to Douglas's attacks. To avoid get hit by Stomp Clap by simply guarding or don't get too close to Douglas for too long before he spams Stomp Clap again. Trivia *Douglas made his debut from Trapt (Kagero II: Dark illusion). However, his appearance in that game was slightly different than Kagero counterpart. *Like most of Jabberwocky's heroes, they lack the ability of aerial regains or counterattacks. *All enemy officers and bosses are the weakest point is Air Combo attacks and Aerial Charge Attacks which inflicts heavy damage than the player's grounded attacks even on higher difficulties. Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Enemy Officers Category:Bosses